In order to assist driving, a recognition object is recognized based on a surrounding image of the vehicle, and a user is notified of a recognition result. In the case that the recognition object is traffic signal display, the user is notified that the vehicle can be started when a situation change to advancing possibility display is recognized (for example, see PTL 1).